Inversive Friendship
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: Dierick is a 13 years old brony, and has been all alone on Equus for 2 months since his peaceful negotiations were rejected upon arrival. He's been struggling to earn their trusts until the next sunrise he meets the Outcasts plus Antagonists of Equus, and learns that there's no such thing as Black & White in the Magical Land of Equestria.
1. How this Happened?

**H.A. Gamer: I was inspired by fics such as 'Seasons of Darkness' to do this, and I'm going to do it now. I'm going to try make it far different from 'Seasons of Darkness', and excuse my spelling and grammar if you think it's bad. I just write for fun. Also keep in mind of the M-Rated, that there will be Bloody/Gorey scenes as well as explicitables. If that's not your thing, then you better click the back button to save yourself. So enjoy the first Chapter. :)**

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony.**

My name is Dierick, a 13 years old who's a Junior Division Brony. I play video games and read fanfics involving ponies, and Human in Equestria stories.

There are many stories involving a human in Equestria. A plot so unoriginal, yet a dream come true for the Bronies. I was one of them, and I'd like to meet the ponies. One of the very popular is Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy, and the Ponies they like. I smiled as it is a dream come true.

Stories I know are about six Elements of Harmony, fighting the forces of evil. They fight to maintain peace. One of the Element I know becomes an Alicorn aka Princess after solving the Magical Mystery. It was awesome to see her evolve to her new form. And I want to massage her wings as it made me bit horny. Though I am only 13 years old, I somehow developed something viral and sexual and I decided to hide it so-

Um... I'll talk about that later... But about what I said before the last part. There is no Alicorn Twilight here because this Equestria is before Magical Mystery. And about the Dream Come True where I can fit into society and be the hero of friendship? Fat Chance... There are stories where Equestria know histories about the Humans, and either given a good welcome or bad welcome. I was one of the unluckiest to have a bad welcoming. I thought I would get through with negotiations to show I'm not a threat, but the Elements declined and run me back to the forest. This is being repetitive as I came back and failed three times a week and sent back to Everfree Forest, with growing violence from the Mane Six, so Instead I find different methods to earn their trusts. Yet this is like Hard Mode where the percentage chance of earning their trusts is 20 to low. They don't know that I've been struggling as a Kid, so no matter how many times they throw me back, I keep coming back.

Least I made three friends who are kind to me after my first month of hardships, unlike those Six Bullies of so-called Harmony. The three friends I'm talking about are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, sisters of the three of six elements. Earning their trusts may anger their big sisters, but they've learn to keep a secret. And even taught them to resist interrogation, so that Cowmare won't get information and hunt me down.

Two months have passed... Now I sit at the Campsite in the Everfree Forest. The campfire raging at its moderate level, to enlight the surroundings during the night. While I enjoy the dark, I need some warmth. I look up into the sky, to watch the Moon Rising. Blessed with hope and willpower as I looked at it, telling me to never give up. I remember before coming here I used to go camping with my Family. My Mom, my Dad, and my Big Sister.

I have remembered all the good Deeds I performed by protecting the Crusaders. Hopefully I may earn their trusts, even from Celestia. She thinks we humans are deceptive and greedy and cruel, but neither of those I am. She will soon know my determination to earn their trusts. I heard stories how she can teleport outcasts, but if she does that to banish me, I'll just come back. They can try to stop me but I won't rest until I earn their respect.

It is almost time for some shuteye, so I lay myself down to the grassy ground and close my eyes. It is sleepy time, and I allow darkness to softly blanket my vision.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I opened my eyes, to see the sun rising. It must be around Eight AM. I must've slept so late. The campfire is doused from the lack of tree fuel. No need to use it now it's sunny, so I left it as it is. I may return to my camping site another time. Another day to visit the Crusaders.

That time was halted with a sound of hoofsteps. So the Crusaders are coming here. My mouth smiles, and I make my walk to the bushes. But my guess was wrong after approaching. I gasped and hid inside the bush. I see a Lavender Unicorn with Purple Mane, followed by a Cyan Pegasus with Rainbowish Mane. That must be Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. They don't look so happy, as I loosen my smile and gasped. What were they doing here?

Far away, I kept my breath tight and breathing at minimal and sit still on the ground, legs crossed. Eavesdropping comes to the start as I hear them starting to speak. Rainbow goes first.

"I see no Human at the Camping Spot." Rainbow said, making me gasped. She found my Camping spot? Not good.

"He has a Camping Spot?"

"Rainbow, did ya find him yet?" There's the Orange Cowmare also known as Applejack, followed by the Yellow Pegasus Fluttershy. The Cowmare who looks ticked off.

"Not yet. I still wanna pound him until he bleeds." Rainbow growled, "Finally we have our orders to use deadly force."

"Save some for me. I'll rip him apart first after what he did to my lil sis, and Sweetie Belle." Applejack agreed,

"I'd like to as well. I cannot forgive his corruption." Fluttershy growled silently. The shiest pony I thought to know is cruel as well. No... This is no curse... This is their desperation to get rid of me.

"W-WHOA!" The voice comes not from me or the Ponies, but another Human. Wait, Another Human? I thought I was the only one. Now he's here, with the other Ponies. Unfortunately, he wasn't received the good greeting upon sighting, as they jumped away, then Applejack using her Lasso to tie him up. "H-Hey! What's going-" He sees the Four. "Wow! You're Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy! Four of the Elements of Harmony. It's an honor!" That made them gasped, and earn a glare from Rainbow.

"How'd you know?!" Rainbow interrogated, "Are you a Spy?!" that made him laughed.

"Bronies are Spies as well."

"Bronies?"

"Yeah. They who know about your world." He smiled. I watch as Applejack whispered to Twilight, and both Rainbow & Fluttershy huddle.

"He might jeopardize our mission." Applejack said,

"That could be bad." Fluttershy said,

"We can't risk it going anywhere free." Rainbow is next to say,

"Then I'll have to take care of him." Twilight decided,

"But what about those, other 'Bronies'?" Rainbow asked,

"We'll have to report this to Celestia. Seems we got a new enemy. For now," Said before she backs up for space, before positioning her head and vision to the three. "you three girls go ahead and scout further. I'll meet up after I take care of the problem." They nodded and flew to the direction to me, but I huddled down to the ground and avoid being trampled. I raised by body and watched the Unicorn of Magic, flaring up her magic as it glared deathly at the tied up human.

"Um... Hey... What are you doing?" He was answered with a Laser to the Chest. Then what I watched horrifyes me. The Magic laser penetrated through the body, drips of blood splattered, and Twilight puts up a barrier to prevent any blood coming to her coat. I stared in horror, to see that one of the Peaceful Ponies I thought they were just killed one. It slipped down since the laser cut through the ropes, and it layed down on the ground, deceased from one mighty laser. She wasn't kidding when she threatens to kill me if I come near the Crusaders or try to help them, but all I wanted is to just make friends. Now she's gone too far. But... I wish I had power to confront her, but I don't... I don't even know how to fight back...

I lowered my body for another hiding, before hearing a gallop and a landing trot, meaning she jumped over the bush. I got out as they dissapeared, so glad the bushes had no thorns here. But for now, to look at the downed Human. It's chest had a burnt hole-shaped scar, but it is still leaking blood. I gulped down, before turning and making a run, away from those four, and plus two more. It's now a Hunting game of Cats and Mouse, and I navigate myself through the mazy forest. My adrenaline pumping even though it is low, as I try to survive against the Elements.

"TWILIGHT! I FOUND HIM!"

I gasped and looked behind, Rainbow Dash in the deep sky making a sweep. No time to react, as I turned my head back and make a run for it. Over the branches and trees and bushes. I can hear the zipping wind, meaning Rainbow is chasing after me.

"GET BACK HERE!"

I ducked under to avoid the incoming branch, for Rainbow to take the hit.

"OMPH!"

She fell down and got knocked out. I continue running. Not wanting to look back. I skid to the stop to find a broken bridge leading to the Ancient Ruins I heard so much about. I find one part of a cliff not so steep, I ran to it and start sliding down. Unable to slow down my speed, I brace for impact and jumped into the water, swimming to the other side before getting out and turning around. Body so wet, but I don't care right now. I ran as fast as I could, while staying close to the rocky walls of the ridge. I found a spot climbable, but I hugged the wall and waited.

"Got you now!" I gasped, and climbed up, abandoning my waiting time and head to the next grassy floor, before running to the Bridge and cutting the Ropes, so the bridge will fall down. I sighed and relief and turned to running to the Ancient Ruins. I hid behind the entry walls and took much breathing as I can, before walking my way forward. I can see it, the insides of the old castle, and the statue with the five spheres gone. I fast-walk to the door, saving my stamina so I won't tire out from running, before up to the Door. There's the upstairs to another building, and I climbed up as fast as I can. Unfortunately I had trouble with heights so I am climbing up slowly as I can. Opening the door, and fast-walking forward. I was then surprised when I tripped over something body-like. Meaning another Pony. Thus I fell to the ground face down.

"What is the meaning of this? Trixie's in a middle of decorating this castle." Asked by a mare not one of the Bronies. I rolled to face up and looked, to find a light Blue Unicorn with Lighter Blue Mane, and her eyes violet purple. She wears a Cape and a Wizard's Hat, both Purple. She gasped as if she's never saw a young-aged creature like me before. "What the Hay are you, Petit Creature?"

"Sorry." I spoke, "I can't answer right now, Trixie. I'm running."

"You speak?!" Trixie's surprised, but I couldn't deal with it right now. "And who told you Trixie's name? And why are you running when you can-" She was too late however, as well as me to make another run, as the door slammed open to reveal six Mares with a raging glare.

"Hold it right there, Evil Human." Twilight ordered with authority, before spotting a light blue Unicorn and she gasped with glare locked, "Trixie?!"

"Well Well, the Element of Magic appears again." Trixie said, "Trixie is still perfect even without the Alicorn's Amulet."

"We don't have time for this." Twilight shook her head, "That human must be destroyed. Move out of the way."

"To a Human Young?" Trixie's eyes widened.

"I don't care if he's Young or Innocent. We Elements of Harmony will destroy all Humans to prevent Corruption." She then flared up her horn before firing a laser at me. It was coming close, before the Great Trixie came up and fired a magic barrier. She's decided to protect me?

"Trixie has decided." She said, "She will protect this Whelp." Trixie, the unicorn who boasts, is protecting me now. But the most important thing, is the Elements that won't hesitate to kill. If Celestia did this to them, then I'm going to punish her big time. No... I don't have the strength or power to punish her. Oh well. I might as well be the damsel.


	2. Enter Tartarus

**H.A. Gamer: GAMER LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES! I've returned from my long hiatus since after Christmas and my downtime from playing new games I've enjoyed. Don't worry. I'm going to get back to the stories I've forgotten to do. Somehow. But for other news, I have a Deviantart Account, and I've been practicing drawing. Look for Derek-the-MetaGamer to see my pictures though it looks sucky.**

**Now with that out of the way, we begin Chapter 2. And apologies if it's short. My skills turn rusty so it'll take days.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"TWILIGHT! LOOK!"

Last time... I was on a run from the Elements of Harmony who now wants to kill me. And Trixie somehow is protecting me for no aparent reason. Turning my head around, I gasped at the round whirling portal. It sucks air next, dragging me and Trixie Along.

"A Banishing Portal! Thank Celestia!" Twilight smiled, to my demise.

"WHAT THE HAY?!" Trixie shouted, and there's no pony to rescue us. We were flown all the way to the other world. I recognized this theme. Hell. Only it's not very reddish, but had purples and blues. The solid platform is rocky like a canyon, and there are mountains. There is a bigger one, and as I look down, it's an endless pit. "Oh no! Trixie can't be in Tartarus!" Tartarus?

"Tartarus? Is this like Hell?" I asked,

"It is a Prison for demons and unfits." She answered, and babbers about how she doesn't want to be here. But I shushed her when footsteps are heard. I turn and see two Armored Ponies with a freaky look. There's cheese-hole legs, its coats were black, and the eyes are buggy blue.

"Another one." Other nodded,

"Changelings?" Trixie said,

"Alright you two. I have orders to route up any visitors to the nearest Village. Come with us." He said,

"Guess I have no choice." I said,

"Huh? But they can suck your love." She said, but I ignored her, and followed her through this new hellish-themed place that is Tartarus. Hoping I would get answers.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Back in the Ruins of the Sisters, Princess Celestia has met up with the Elements of Harmony. Revealing she was the one that used the wormhole spell. Celestia begins to ask one thing.

"Did you find something informative from another human?" She asked,

"Yes. Before I took his life, I learned there is a group who calls themself 'Bronies'. They are a group who knows alot about our world." Twilight answered,

"This is grave news then." Celestia said, "We'll need to return back to Ponyville for further tasks I am about to give you. But Twilight, thank you for eliminating the temporary issue."

"Of Course, Princess Celestia." Twilight Smiled,

"So now what?" Rainbow said,

"This indeed would be troublesome." Rarity said,

"Well it is simple." Celestia said, "I will launch a Hunt Campaign to find and banish the Humans here and incoming to Tartarus."

"Now we're talkin." Applejack agreed,

"What if they still resist banish?"

"Then we kill. But... You six are still unfit." Celestia said, "Not to worry however, I have plans to turn you six into above-average warriors. Now, let's head back." They followed out of the Temple and through the road, through the bridge, then through the road in the Everfree Forest.

"So where does the Portal lead to?" Twilight asked,

"It leads to the depths keeping all evil. Tartarus." She answered, "It will be a Prison for all monsters, including the Humans coming here."

"It doesn't explain how they come here." Twilight said, "Did they have some kind of power?"

"That confuses me too." Celestia said, "I will need Investigations begun as well."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

We were routed back to what it Looks like a Changeling Hive with Trixie. The new base after the Canterlot Wedding Incident. Inside the leader's throne cavernous room is where Queen Chrysalis sits at the Throne Chair.

"What is this Creature?" Chrysalis asked,

"A Human, Ma'am." One of the Escorter asked, "But one of them said he had Mutant powers."

"Mutant? You mean like those Comic Book Characters?" I said with no particular reason,

"Mutant Powers? This is an Important Discovery." Chrysalis said, "Well done, my Subjects." getting up and glowing her horn. I slowly fall to the deep slumber, "Rest, my Human. You're one of us now." darkness taking me while I hear a glimpsy sound of voice.

"What about her?"

"Leave her. I like to ask questions."

And then Sleep. But... What the heck is going on in this Tartarus place?"


End file.
